A Royal Affair
by Skie2
Summary: There is no enemy at this time, it's actually quite peaceful. The scouts are actually getting ready to take their rightful places as the new rulers of the planets! But why isn't Mina stepping up? Could it be she's been rejected as the ruler! R
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER!!! Sigh I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the Sailor Scouts for that matter, I just added in me and my friend Megan. Oh, and James and Guillermo. Its pronounced Gee-air-moe. Heh. R&R PLEASE!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
Megan and Trish were practicing the song they were going to sing for Mina's wedding that was going to take place in just a few days. As Megan tried to hit the high note again there was a knock at the bedroom door.  
  
"Who is it?" asked Trish. She walked over to the door and opened it up. James stood there with one of his friends behind him.  
  
"Hello m'dear. I just brought one of my friends over to see the house and was showing him around. Ah, hello there Megan. And what are you two fine young ladies doing in my bedroom?" James chuckled at the look he was getting from Trish, then kissed her softly on the cheek and walked into the room. Trish rolled her eyes and let the young man that was standing there in also.  
  
"Oh, this is my friend Guillermo from America, we went to school together in the States. He is just in for a little visit before heading back in a week or two." Said James as he introduced his friend.  
  
"Hello Guillermo, this clod forgot to introduce us. I'm Trish, and this is my best friend Megan." Trish said. She nodded her head and pointed to the small sofa and chairs in the corner of the bedroom. "Would you like a seat, or we could go into the living room and have a cup of tea."  
  
"I still haven't had a cup of tea yet. I am quite willing to try it." Replied Guillermo. Trish nodded and glanced back at Megan who was staring at Guillermo funny. Trish nudged her and motioned for her to lead the way out to the kitchen.  
  
"Women..." mumbled James as he followed the two girls. He led his friend Guillermo into the front room where he told him to have a seat and went into the kitchen to see how things were coming with the tea and sweet cakes that Trish was good at making. She and Megan were talking in conspiratorial whispers when he walked in and they went silent when they saw him.  
  
"What is all of this whispering about?" James asked. He looked to Trish to explain and was just a bit disappointed when he didn't get his answer.  
  
"It was nothing, we just have the right to talk in whispers is all." Said Megan. She shoved a plate of sweet cakes at James and walked back into the front room with the tray of tea. James looked at her oddly before following Megan into the other room.  
  
"So Guillermo, how long have you known James?" Asked Trish conversationally. She poured him a cup of tea, then poured the rest of them one. She sat down next to James on the love seat, while Megan was sitting in a chair, and Guillermo was sitting on the sofa alone.  
  
"Well lets see, we went to school together so it has been over 6 years I believe." Replied Guillermo before sipping at his nice hot tea. "This is actually very good."  
  
"Thank you, my mother used to make it for me before she passed away about a year ago. It is a special blend that she made just to make me feel better in the evenings." Replied Trish. She beamed an extraordinarily happy smile at Guillermo before sipping it herself.  
  
"So are you married yet Guillermo?" asked James while trying to keep the conversation going. Guillermo shook his head, sipped his tea again, and then answered verbally.  
  
"I still haven't met the girl I want to marry. Remember all of those talks we used to have about marriage?" he asked. James nodded slightly, hoping that neither of the girls asked. "What about you though, are you married?" James cleared his throat a couple of times while trying not to blush.  
  
"Actually, no. But Trish and I are dating." Guillermo nodded slightly while trying not to laugh at his friend's embarrassment. Trish sighed, set her tea down, and stood up.  
  
"I have to go make a few phone calls, then Megan and I have to continue practice. I'm truly sorry to cut our visit short. Perhaps you will be able to join us for dinner tonight? I was going to make it at my house and invite some of our other friends." Trish said. James noticed how she put such emphasis on the words "my house."  
  
"I would be pleased to have dinner with you and your friends." Replied Guillermo.  
  
"Good, then I'm sure that James would like to bring you over at the allotted time. We usually eat around six." Said Trish. She bowed, then left the room to call the others to make sure they would be able to make it to dinner. After getting all of the arrangements made she went into her room and freshened up a bit, putting on some lip gloss and straightening her hair, then she slipped into her black leather over coat and grabbed her purse and black sunglasses before heading back into the front room.  
  
"Are you ready to go Megan? Rei wants us to come over for awhile and practice the vocals for the song." She said. Megan nodded and stood.  
  
"It has been a pleasure to meet you." She said while bowing slightly. Megan turned and grabbed her purple sunglasses and jacket, then walked out the door after Trish.  
  
"That Megan is nice. So why haven't you asked Trish to marry you yet? It's only obvious that you worship the ground she walks on, and that she is upset that you haven't asked." Said Guillermo. He refilled his teacup and munched on a sweet cake while waiting for James' answer.  
  
"I was planning on doing it at dinner tonight. There are quite a few weddings that are happening, and I wanted ours to be special, but I find I can't wait to propose. I know what her answer will be." He said. James set down his teacup and looked at the time. It was only 12 o'clock and he couldn't wait until dinner tonight. 


	2. Chapter Two

DISCLAIMER!!! *Sigh* I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the Sailor Scouts for that matter, I just added in me and my friend Megan. Oh, and James and Guillermo. Its pronounced Gee-air-moe. Heh. R&R PLEASE!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Alright, so why are you looking at me like that?" asked Megan. This was the third time that Trish had looked at her in that funny way as they drove over to Rei's house in Megan's Trans Am.  
  
"I'm wondering what you were trying to do with Guillermo, impress him or seduce him. I can't believe the looks that you were giving him! I haven't see you look at a man like that for a long time!" exclaimed Trish. She wore a very odd look as she started to think on it some, and was still wearing it as they walked into the temple where Rei was waiting in her room for them. The three of them were going to sing together for Mina's wedding that was just a couple days away.  
  
"Hey, why do you have that funny look on your face Trish?" asked Rei when they walked into her room. Trish just snorted and removed her overcoat.  
  
"Don't ask cause I couldn't tell you." She replied. They all took their places as Rei started to play a few notes of music on her keyboard. Megan pulled out her acoustics guitar and strummed the notes to the song as Trish just tinkered with her bass.  
  
"Hey girls, it sounds pretty nice in here." Said Chad, he had walked into the room while they were all playing around with their instruments.  
  
"I think that I might even let you guys practice with my band." He bent down and kissed Rei on the cheek then left the room after telling her he would be over rehearsing with his band.  
  
"Alright, shall we get down to business?" asked Rei. The other two nodded as she handed them the sheets of music that they would play. "Ready?" The others nodded and Rei began to play, followed by Megan and Trish. And then they began to sing.  
  
"Hey, time won't wait, life goes by. Every days a brand new sky. Every tear, comes to dry." Sung Trish. She hit the notes perfectly, then backed up Rei as she sang the next part.  
  
"All that really matters in this crazy world. Is you and I together baby, just remember!" they all joined together for the chorus.  
  
"The first leaves off the tree. The way you look at me. A thousand chiming church bells ringing the simple things are free. The sun the moon the stars, the beating of two hearts. How I love the simple things the simple things just are." They were all in perfect harmony as they sang the words together, then Megan broke off to sing the next verse alone.  
  
"So here we go, lets just dance. Teach my soul to take this chance. Put my heart in your hands. Out of all the moments that we leave behind, turn around and tell me baby you'll remember!" Trish and Rei started it out, with Megan joining in for the next line; they made it sound perfect.  
  
"The thunder and the rain. The way you say my name. After all the clouds go by the simple things remain. The sun the moon the stars, the beating of two hearts. How I love the simple things, the simple things just are. Oh, the ocean and the sky, the way we feel tonight. I know that it's the love brings the simple things to life. The sun the moon the stars, the beating of two hearts. I love the way the simple things, the simple things just are. I love the way the simple things, the simple things."  
  
"Just are..." Trish sang in almost a whisper.  
  
"The simple things." sang Megan.  
  
"Just are."  
  
"The simple things."  
  
"Just are." they all sang together. After the last note had died away the looked at one another.  
  
"That was the best yet!" squealed Rei. They all chuckled.  
  
"Well Megan finally hit her high notes!" Trish gave her a big pat on the back as she said it, and Megan replied with a slug to the arm.  
  
"Yeah, well I was inspired." She muttered.  
  
"So you two ready for the coronation tomorrow?" asked Rei. Trish sat down on the edge of Rei's bed and played with the end of her braid.  
  
"Yeah, I just can't believe that they had to postpone it like that. I'm glad that Mina will be named Queen before the wedding though."  
  
"It was very odd, wasn't it. Anyway, do I have to wear a damn dress?" asked Megan. Rei nodded and Trish laughed at the face Megan made.  
  
"If I remember right, don't we have our final fitting today at 1?" asked Rei. Trish pulled out her little calendar from her purse and looked at it.  
  
"Yup, we sure do." She pulled her sleeve back and looked at the time. 12:45. "And we better be going too." The other two nodded and grabbed their coats as Trish led the way out to Megan's car. Rei told them where it was supposed to be at, and Megan took them there. They met up with the other girls as they were pulling up.  
  
"Hey, I didn't think that you guys were going to make it. Did you forget or something?" asked Mina. Trish nodded and the others chuckled as they all walked into the place. 


	3. Chapter Three

DISCLAIMER!!! *Sigh* I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the Sailor Scouts for that matter, I just added in me and my friend Megan. Oh, and James and Guillermo. Its pronounced Gee-air-moe. Heh. R&R PLEASE!!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Ah, Your Highnesses, what can I do for you?" asked the petite young woman from behind the counter.  
  
"I believe we have a scheduled appointment right now for a fitting for our dresses." Said Serena. The young woman nodded and beamed a smile at them all before leading them into the large private dressing room full of mirrors.  
  
"If you would all be so gracious as to slip into these robes here I will have the seamstress come with the dresses to see how they fit and look." she said in a polite manner. After the young girl left everyone started to remove all of their clothes except the bare necessities. Megan noticed the tattoo on Trish's outer thigh as reached for her robe.  
  
"And what is that, might I ask?" she said. Trish looked down and noticed the tattoo of a fiery phoenix that spanned her whole outer thigh.  
  
"Umm, well, it is a tattoo, but I think that you already know that. I got it about a year ago, it was my mom's idea for me to get it." She said while trying not to blush.  
  
"Well I like it, was thinking of when I would show you guys mine." Said Megan. She chuckled as she pulled her shirt up to reveal the two tigers with their noses together across her lower back.  
  
"Well hell, why don't we all go out and get one after this!" said Mina. Everyone looked at her funny then Serena piped in with, "Sure! I'm game." The rest agreed and Trish couldn't believe what she was hearing. She shrugged and decided she wanted another one anyway. A few minutes later the seamstress came in carrying Serena's coronation dress, with four other girls, all of which were carrying two dresses apiece.  
  
"Ah, zer are ze princesses. I hope zat you like ze dresses zat I have worked verra hard to have ready for all of you. Come, come my princess Serenity, I want you to try on zis one!" she exclaimed in her French accent. Serena followed her into the middle of the room where a large carpeted pedestal stood about three feet across. She stepped up onto it while the seamstress started the process of putting her in the dress. After the whole process was done, Serena turned around for everyone to see how it looked, and they all gasped.  
  
It could almost be called a simple white dress, but made of the purest, softest, whitest silk. The dress had straps about two inches thick that went over the shoulders, a rose on each of the straps for decoration, then it fell trimly to the waist where it belled out for the full skirt that hit the floor. Several white silk roses decorated the skirt in small clusters from there, and a larger cluster holding part of the full skirt back into a train that drug across the floor a good three feet.  
  
"It is very lovely Serena, a fitting dress to be coronated in." Said Amy. The others agreed.  
  
"I am glad zat you like ze dress." Said the seamstress with a lovely smile on her face. She clapped her hands and one of the other girls stepped forward with another gown of the same white silk.  
  
"Princess Amy, I believe it is your turn." She said a bit reverently, then handed the dress to the seamstress and helped Serena down so the others could help remove the dress.  
  
Amy got on the pedestal and removed her robe, and then the seamstress started to help her into the gown. It was exactly like Serena's except for a few changes. The roses were blue, a deep dark blue, and there wasn't a train to it. The dress also fell just above the floor, instead of dragging on it like Serena's.  
  
"It is beautiful Amy." Said the others in their own ways. That is the style all of the others got with their dresses too. The roses were different, but the rest was the same as Amy's, except Trish and Megan. They were only going to be princesses, so they didn't get the same style.  
  
"Lady Trishari, it is your turn." Said the girl holding a pale orange/yellow silk dress in her arms. Trish nodded and got up onto the pedestal.  
  
"Zese will be different. Zat is what ze palace told me to do." Said the seamstress. She held up the loose dress so that Trish could see what it looked like. Trish blinked slowly upon seeing it. The dress was in the old Grecian style, but only falling shortly above the knee. It was a pale orange/yellow color, made of silk also, with a large gemstone of the yellow topaz set at the neckline to attach a small waist long cape to the back.  
  
The seamstress helped Trish into the Grecian dress, then turned her around to take a good look at her. It looked like just any normal dress while it hung on a hanger, but while on Trish it looked like a vision. The dress formed to her so perfectly that it showed something none of the other girls expected.  
  
"Trish! Why didn't you tell us?!" exclaimed Lita. Trish blushed softly, then looked to Amy. Amy beamed a huge smile at her and mouthed 'I knew it'.  
  
"Because I didn't know until just the other day." She muttered. "Is there another style that I could wear, I don't think anyone would want to have a princess that is unmarried and pregnant."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have my orders. Zis is ze dress zat you are supposed to wear." Said the seamstress. "But it doesn't look so bad. Your condition just makes you more perfect." Trish blushed darker as the girl helped her down so she could change. Megan's dress was the exact same style, only in a pale green with a large emerald clasp.  
  
"They are all perfect dresses, and I can't wait to wear mine for tomorrow. It is an honor to wear them for our coronations." Said Serena. They all bowed their heads to the little seamstress and her helpers, then waited for Trish and Megan to change before leaving.  
  
"So that is why you have been wearing baggy clothes lately. Does James know?" said Lita. Trish shook her head slowly.  
  
"I don't plan on telling him for a while. Would you believe we have only made love once?" Trish replied. Everyone else looked shocked at that little bit of information.  
  
"You have got to be kidding. Only once?" said Mina. Her beautiful blue eyes were large with shock.  
  
"Yes, well, like I told Amy before her wedding, I have higher scruples then most people." Trish was about to add more when her cell phone went off, only they didn't know so all of them checked theirs.  
  
"Its mine." Said Trish. "Hello? Oh, hi James. We just got done with our final fittings for tomorrow's coronation. Yes I will be able to get dinner done before too long." There was a long pause while she let him talk, then she sighed and added. "Don't worry James. I'm still out with the other girls. Fine! Then you can fix dinner if you want it now. I seem to be just a tad busy right now. All right, it will be done. Fine, tell him it will be formal, I don't care. All right, bye." Trish rolled her eyes and hung up the phone.  
  
"Why do men have to be so stubborn. James said to tell you to dress nice for dinner because he has invited one of his friends over." She said.  
  
"Oh great, does this mean I have to wear a dress." Said Megan. Everyone done that cute little sweat drop thing then Trish answered with,  
  
"No, just look nice." Megan sighed in relief. 


	4. Chapter Four

DISCLAIMER!!! *Sigh* I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the Sailor Scouts for that matter, I just added in me and my friend Megan. Oh, and James and Guillermo. Its pronounced Gee-air-moe. Heh. R&R PLEASE!!!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
They all piled into their cars after discussing which tattoo parlor they would be going to, then they all followed after Serena in her car.  
  
After they all arrived and were waiting in the parlor they started to think.  
  
"Oh gosh, what will the guys think!" exclaimed Amy. She was looking at several pictures of butterflies and such as she said it, so nobody really thought that she was serious.  
  
"They will probably freak and wonder why we didn't ask them to come along with us." Said Lita with a chuckle. She was very fascinated with the lightning bolts. Everyone else chuckled at the comment also then continued to examine all of the pictures.  
  
"Have you ladies decided yet?" asked one of the tattoo artists, a very handsome young man without a tattoo on him in sight.  
  
"Yeah, I want this one." Said Megan. She pointed to a red dragon tattoo that was half dragon, half tiger.  
  
"Alright, that one should take about an hour. Follow me and I will take you to the room to wait on Charley." Said the hottie tattoo man. Megan followed him into one of the four rooms to wait.  
  
"I think that I want to get this little butterfly." Said Amy when he came back. The guy nodded and led Amy into another room.  
  
"It should take about 20 minutes to do." He said before closing the door. He returned and waited patiently for the others to choose their design. While he sat and waited he couldn't help but sit and stare at the girls, all except Serena because she was very noticeably pregnant.  
  
"I don't really want to get a big one like Megan, it will take too long to finish up." Said Trish.  
  
"Well if you are in a hurry I could do it for you." Offered the hottie. Trish nodded and pointed to a small pixie in a blue dress sitting on a blue bell. He nodded and led her into a private room like the others.  
  
"Well where would you like it at?" he asked while getting the items ready that he would need.  
  
"The lower left-hand side of my back. Since I wont be wearing any dresses that show off my lower back and such I think that it will be a good place." She replied. He motioned for her to remove her shirt and lay down on the table belly down, and she did.  
  
"I see you have already had one. Then you know how much it will hurt." He said. She nodded silently and gritted her teeth as he began.  
  
"Hey Trish, James called for you while you were inside. He was kinda upset that you were getting another tattoo and didn't tell him before hand." Said Amy as soon as she stepped out of the room. Trish rolled her eyes and gingerly sat back in her chair.  
  
"Where is everyone else?" she asked. Amy took a seat right next to her and began telling her where everyone was.  
  
"Well, Megan is still in getting hers done, Serena couldn't stay, she got a call from Darien so she had to leave. Mina went in shortly after you did, and Lita and Rei had to wait until I was done. They just barely went in. So what did you get done? And where?" Said Amy. She was just a bit curious since she hadn't been out there when Trish went in.  
  
"Here, I will show you." Trish stood up and pulled her shirt up a bit so that Amy could see her new tattoo.  
  
"That's so nice. I would show you mine, but it isn't in a place that you might not want to see." Replied Amy. Trish raised an eyebrow and chuckled.  
  
"I bet Greg will love it though." Amy laughed at the comment as Trish sat back down.  
  
"Wow, it is already 2:30! I have to get dinner started!" Said Trish after looking at her watch. "I didn't even bring my own car. Sheesh I am having a wonderful day today."  
  
"Well if you need a ride I could have someone pop in to tell Megan that you have to leave and I will give you a ride home. I might even stop at my house to grab my stuff and stay to help you make dinner." Said Amy. Trish nodded and waited for Amy outside as she had one of the artists tell Megan what they were doing.  
  
"I might need the help, I wasn't expecting on cooking for all of us like this plus some of James' friends. What we need right now is Lita, she is the expert cook around here." Trish sighed as she and Amy got into her car and headed back to Amy's place.  
  
"Don't worry about it, we will cook up the best damn meal that they ever had, even if we have to substitute the definition of the word cook with that of takeout." Said Amy. That elicited a laugh from Trish, and they both continued to joke until they got back to her place.  
  
"So what are we fixing anyway?" asked Amy. She proceeded to remove her jacket and set it down on the couch along with her extra bag and purse.  
  
"I don't know really. With this many people showing up I might have to go to the store. Oh hell, I don't feel like cooking. Amy what are we going to do." Trish whined and put her head on Amy's shoulder.  
  
"Take out! Let me make a couple calls, I am pretty sure I can get us a meal here 30 minutes before everyone will start arriving." Said Amy before heading towards the study. Trish nodded and sat down on her couch. Her house was quite large, since her mother had quite a lot of money before she had passed away. It was almost a mini palace set a little bit out of town. There was a ballroom, a large front staircase, and 12 bedrooms in the whole place plus an extra large kitchen. Two guest houses were set at opposite sides of the backyard, plus a pool house near the large pool and two little Jacuzzi's.  
  
"Hey Ames, I'm going to go upstairs and take a quick shower and probably a nap, I'm a little tired for some reason. If anyone gets here before I come back down just tell them to go to their rooms if they want." Yelled Trish. Amy poked her head out of the study for a moment.  
  
"Okies, and when are you going to get that staff put in? It would have made tonight a lot easier."  
  
"Actually I was planning on selling the place since I won't be living in it much longer." Was the reply. Amy just rolled her eyes and shook her head before going back into the study to make the arrangements. Trish walked up the huge set of stairs to the upper floor where her room was located. She even had her own bath, walk in closet, and double room bedroom.  
  
After taking a quick bath and putting on her bathrobe she settled down on her sofa in her room and began to read a book, it wasn't long before she was out like a light. 


	5. Chapter Five

DISCLAIMER!! Sigh I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the Sailor Scouts for that matter, I just added in me and my friend Megan. Oh, and James and Guillermo. Its pronounced Gee-air-moe. Heh. R&R PLEASE!!

"Hey Amy, where is Trish. I didn't expect to see you so early." Said James when he came into the study thinking Trish was in there. He wore a dark blue dress shirt that was tucked into a pair of black slacks belted closely to his trim yet muscular waist. He sat down in one of the tall back chairs placed in front of the desk.

"She is upstairs napping, I guess she was tired. I stayed to help her get dinner ready for tonight, and I was just going up to my room to change and wake her up." Said Amy. She closed the tally book she was looking over and stood up to leave the room.

"Well everyone has started to arrive, I can't believe that she is asleep when she should be down here and ready to entertain." He muttered in a slight tone of anger.

"Calm down, she was really tired. I saw no point in waking her since everyone wasn't supposed to arrive until 5:20 and it is only 4:30. I will go up and wake her now, and then get ready myself. So just go out there, have a couple drinks, and relax with everyone else." Said Amy. She walked out of the room and headed up to Trish's while James just sat there silently fuming for no reason but that he wanted this night to be perfect.

"Trish? Knock knock, are you there?" said Amy as she knocked on Trish's bedroom door. There was no sound coming from it so she opened the door a crack and peaked in. Trish was sleeping on the couch of the main part of the bedroom, and so Amy went in to wake her up.

"Hey Trish, everyone is here, don't you think that it is time to wake up so you can get ready for dinner tonight?" Amy shook Trish softly to wake her up. It took a few more moments of shaking her to get her to wake up fully, and when she did she sat straight up.

"What time is it!" she exclaimed. Amy looked at her watch and answered with, "Only 4:40." Trish looked at Amy in horror as she jumped up and headed to her walk in closet.

"I didn't even decide on what I was going to wear tonight! Did everyone else dress really fancy?" she yelled from her closet. Amy rolled her eyes and walked toward her.

"No they didn't dress very fancy, your dark blue and turquoise velvet would be perfect. So don't fret, just get ready and I will be in to help you with your hair." Trish nodded and grabbed the dress from her closet along with the matching shoes and jewelry.

Her dress was a lovely gown that was slightly loose about the body, falling off the shoulders into bell shaped sleeves. There really wasn't a waist in the dress, it just conformed to her breasts then fell in a bell down from there. The whole thing was trimmed in turquoise lace, the bottom hem, the neckline, and the sleeves. She sighed and slid on her shoes and waited a few more moments for Amy to come in and brush her hair.

"So, what did you want me to do to it tonight?" Asked Amy while brushing Trish's hair. The long, dark brown waves, fell just below her waist and were usually kept back in a braid.

"Just pull it into a heavy bun and use the sapphire pins to secure it. I also have that silver net with the sapphire stones if you want to use that also." Amy nodded and set to work twisting Trish's hair and pulling it high on her head to fasten it with the pins. She then secured the silver net with sapphires at every crossing with more pins and twisted the wisps with her fingers.

"There, are you ready now?" she asked as Trish made sure her hair was right. She nodded and slid on the silver chain with a single charm on it around her neck then followed Amy out of the room and down the stairs where everyone was waiting for them.

The whole process of the two getting ready didn't really take that long and by the time they were done it was time for dinner. Everyone else was there, James in his formal dinner attire, Megan in her black slacks and dark purple velvet shirt, Lita in her low cut emerald gown, and Serena in her white knee length skirt and top. Mina was in her yellow sequined one, and Rei was wearing her red silk. The guys were dressed like James except that their shirts were different and Darien had on a white shirt with a black jacket on.

"I'm glad to see that you could finally make it down before dinner." Was Megan's comment as they all headed to the dining room. Trish snorted in a very unladylike manner and led the way to the dining room where a line of servants waited for them.

"Amy...?" said Trish. Amy shushed her and muttered under her breath, "A loan from the palace, just go with it." Trish chuckled softly and allowed the servant to lead her to her seat at the head of the table.

After everyone was in place and seated the appetizer was brought out, a lovely dish of a cream soup with small homemade crackers in the shape of stars and crescent moons. A light white wine was brought out and poured for the guests, but Trish shook her head when offered.

"So how did this afternoon go for you guys?" Trish said with a sparkling humorous look to her eyes. Lita and Mina blushed beet red, but Megan laughed and smiled at the comment.

"Actually it went splendid. The artist was one of the best I have seen so far and he done a wonderful job." Said Megan. She took a sip of her wine and waited for the others to comment.

"Well, Ken practically killed me, it seems, when he found out. But you know he has to like the placement." Replied Lita. Her eyes were full of love for her husband as she looked at him across from her. He laughed at that and nudged Tony in the ribs.

"Well, Tony likes mine. He took a long and thorough time rubbing lotion into it so it doesn't peel." Anthony blushed and stared down at his half empty bowl of soup.

"Yes, well anyway. What did you gentlemen do while we were out getting fitted for our dresses so that we could look very nice and lovely for you tomorrow?" said Serena.

"I spent the day helping with the organization of everything. It was very interesting to see the plans for the thrones laid out before me. They had some very wacky designs for the princess of Venus'. I don't mind telling you that I have never laughed so hard in my life." Said Darien as he chuckled, but at a glance at Trish he sobered up a bit, although still grinning.

"Yes, well I hope that you straightened them out. If I end up sitting in something atrocious you know where I will have it put." Darien laughed again, only harder, and didn't notice that the servants were changing courses. "So how does it feel to be royalty?" asked Guillermo. He was sitting a few seats down between Chad and Greg, sitting right across from Megan.

"Actually it doesn't feel different from being normal." Said Megan. She sipped her red wine that had come with the second course, chicken.

"Speaking of royalty, I have an announcement to make." Said James. He stood and walked over to Trish to kneel by her chair...


	6. Chapter Six

DISCLAIMER!! Sigh I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the Sailor Scouts for that matter, I just added in me and my friend Megan. Oh, and James and Guillermo. Its pronounced Gee-air-moe. Heh. R&R PLEASE!!

"Darling, you know our feelings for each other, and I know that you have been waiting a long time for this. I just couldn't stand it any longer, the wait I mean. Please, honor me with the hand of the Princess of Venus in marriage." He said only loud enough to be heard. Trish beamed a lovely smile at him before replying.

"Well, I doubt that will happen, since the true Princess is already engaged and to be wed in a few days, but I'm sure that I would be quite willing to marry you." James burst out laughing, as did the rest of them, then he kissed her and pulled out a small blue velvet box and handed it to her.

She opened it slowly, and when she looked in her breath caught in her throat. Inside the box was a delicate silver band with a dark blue, almost black, sapphire in the center of the setting flanked by two very tiny diamonds.

"Oh James, this is lovely." She whispered. He took it from her and slid the ring on her third finger of her left hand. Everyone cheered and took a long drink of their wine before finishing the course.

There wasn't much normal conversations after that, only the girls' incessant chatter of when the wedding should be, what the dresses should look like, and the normal new bride things. And that is how the dinner went, until all of the girls dismissed themselves to go freshen up while the gentlemen went into the study for an after dinner brandy. That is how Trish's mom brought her up; she had lived in England for about 5 years of her life when she was younger. She even dressed for dinner!  
After all of the girls were finished they headed back to the music room where Trish decided she wanted to practice singing with Megan, only not the song for the wedding, a different song. She took the harp while Rei took the piano with Megan. The others just sat down on the large overstuffed chairs that were there and listened.

"I don't like to, be alone in the night." Started Trish.

"And I don't like to, hear I'm wrong when I'm right." Rei sung in her turn.

"And I don't like to, have the rain on my shoes. But I do, love you." Sang Megan.

"But I do love you." They all sang.

"I don't like to, see the sky painted gray." Started Trish again.

"And I don't like when, nothings going my way." Sang Rei.

"And I don't like to, be the one with the blues." Megan sang perfectly.

"But I do love you, but I do love you." They sang the chorus together.

"Love everything about the way you're loving me. The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep." Megan sang the notes in perfect tone and pitch.

"And I love to kiss you in the rain, I love everything you do. Oh I do." Trish took over and sang the next verse after Rei finished hers.

"I don't like to, turn the radio on. Just to find I, missed my favorite song."

"And I don't like to, be the last one to lose." Sang Megan.

"But I do love you. But I do love you."

"Love everything about the way you're loving me. The way you lay your head upon my shoulder when you sleep." Trish took this verse as Megan and Rei played on.

"And I love to kiss you in the rain, I love everything you do. Oh I do." Sang Megan, finishing the last line with Rei's lovely voice joining her.

"And I don't like to, be alone in the night."

"And I don't like to, hear I'm wrong when I'm right."

"And I don't like to, have the rain on my shoes."

"But I do love you. But I do love you. But I do love you. But I do, love you." They finished.

They hadn't realized that the guys had joined them in the music room until they applauded and whistled. Some even calling "Encore!"

"Oh no you don't, you will hear enough from us at the wedding." Said Trish. The guys sighed in exaggeration then sat down in the brightly lit room.

"Well, that was a lovely dinner. I don't think that I have ever eaten a better meal." Said Mina. Everyone else agreed and Trish blushed knowing that she hadn't cooked it. She sighed and idly strummed the harp lightly.

"Too bad we didn't bring our bathing suits. We could have gone swimming in a little while if we had." Said Chad. Trish just grinned and continued to play the harp softly.

"Well we could always go walking in my gardens. They are extensive and very... secluded... so I have been told. I had a lovely new fountain put into the center of the maze. And I hear that the ducks have been nesting again on the pond. Oh, did you see my new trellis I have in the rose garden? The gardener made it for my birthday and put it up to grow a hybrid rose he made. The blooms are dark blue laced with lavender." Trish smiled softly to herself at the ideas she put into the other's heads. She had started to strum Megan's favorite song, "Green Sleeves" while talking, and Megan had started to play it on the piano in soft muted notes.

"I think that is a splendid idea. I do so love to see the ducks nesting." Said Rei. Chad agreed wholeheartedly and they took their leave silently. Trish wondered how long until the next person would leave. Obviously not long.

"I would love to see the new trellis the gardener made. Are the hybrids blooming yet? Perhaps I could pick one to keep." Said Lita in a rush. She knew what Trish was doing, and it reminded her of another time that they had all done it, only now Megan didn't have anyone to go with. She grabbed Ken's hand and drug him out of the room to see the trellis.

"Actually, I think that I might want to go see the poinsettia in the northern greenhouse. They do so intrigue me. Shall we go Greg? It would be a most terrific topic for your research paper due." Amy said in a sweet, yet manipulative way. She too remembered doing this before at a time long forgotten by most. Greg smiled softly at his newlywed wife and indulged her, leading the way to the northern greenhouse that was one of two on Trish's property.

"Are the lily's still blooming on the frog pond, Trish?" asked Serena. At Trish's nod she stood and pulled Darien with her.

"Then perhaps it is time to reacquaint myself with them. It has been far too long since I last saw my favorite pond." Trish chuckled softly and went into another verse of Green Sleeves as they left.

"I get the idea, sheesh. We're going... we're going. Where do you want us? Perhaps the gazebo would do nicely. I haven't been kissed in one since we first started coming here. Come on Tony, I feel we need to go." Mina winked at her sister and drug an unwilling fiancé out of the room with her, that only made Trish laugh softly to herself.

"Well, do you still have those carnations that I like in the south greenhouse? They are the most fragrant ones I have ever found and I wanted a bouquet to send to my mother." Megan said. She too winked at Trish and started for the door.

"Might I join you Megan?" asked Guillermo. Trish winked back at Megan and nodded her head as if to say, "Go on." Megan smiled slightly and nodded, and Trish watched as they left the room together laughing.

"I take it you done that on purpose?" said James from behind her as she finally stopped playing the harp.

"Whatever makes you think that?" Trish asked innocently. James chuckled deeply and hugged her to him.

"You smell heavenly tonight. Would you perhaps like to take a walk through the maze? I hear that it is most exotic at night, and more fun to get lost in with a pretty girl."

"I could be persuaded, but I wanted to tell you something, that is the main reason everyone left. Would you like to hear it?" said Trish a bit carefully. James looked at her serious expression and nodded, kneeling down next to her chair.

"Well, remember that night that we, well... you know what I'm saying..." Trish trailed. James nodded and smiled at her encouragingly. Trish went on slowly. "Well, I know that it is hard to believe, but, well, oh hell with it. I'm pregnant James." He blinked slowly, and then sat back on his heels. And gaped, not saying a word.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything? Are you mad? Happy? What? I need to know!" exclaimed Trish. She finally got mad enough to shove him over and he literally fell over also. Then he jumped up so quickly that it scared Trish enough to make her screech.

"Yahoo! I'm going to have a child! I'm going to be a father! Yes! I love you I love you I love you!" he yelled at the top of his lungs. Then he picked her up out of her chair, kissed her, and then hugged her to him as he spun her around while laughing the whole time.

"Then I take it you aren't mad at me?" she asked skeptically. He chuckled against the top of her head and kissed her again.

"Never mad at you my sweet. But I think that we need to tell everyone else. This is splendid news!" he rushed from the room, but didn't have to go far since everyone was waiting out in the main hall for them.

"I take it she told you?" asked Serena. James' reply was the biggest smile any of them had ever seen on his face.

"Well, look at the time. We have to be up tomorrow early so we can get to the palace for the coronation. Come on James, Serena and I can take you home. I think that Trish needs to get some sleep tonight and rest. You will see her early enough tomorrow." Said Darien. He waited patiently for James to go back into the room and say bye to Trish, and then he led them all out to his car and drove off.

"What does he mean coronation?" asked Guillermo. Megan chuckled and tried to explain.

"Well, have you seen the news about the new royalty of Tokyo and the planets?" she asked. At his nod she continued. "Since they are rebuilding the kingdom's they decided to locate the royal families of them. Darien is the Prince of Earth, and since Serena is the Queen of the Moon and they are married they have basically combined. Serena is the most powerful woman on the planet; she even has more power behind her name than Darien. Well we have always known that we were princesses of the planets; see we lived on those planets two thousand years ago in the Silver Millennium. They need rulers and that is where we come in. The main court will be held here on Earth in the Crystal Palace, but everyone else will live on their own planet. That means that since Lita is the Queen she will live on her planet Jupiter. Amy is from Mercury, Rei is from Mars, Mina is from Venus, and since I'm Lita's sister I will be living on Jupiter. Same with Trish, she will live on Venus, but we will both frequent the Earth more than the others since we will be acting as royal emissaries. Does that explain the most part?" Guillermo sat there digesting the information before answering.

"So that means that James is royalty too? Wow, that is interesting. What about all of the others?"

"Actually, James isn't a prince. He is only a knight, but in the Silver Millennium he fell in love with Trish and her mother granted her the permission of marrying him then. Everyone else here is a knight also, except Darien, Greg, and Ken. Darien is a king since he was the prince, and Greg and Ken had to marry into their positions." Megan explained.

"But we do have to be up early tomorrow to be at the palace since we have to be ritually cleansed and prepared. So if you will excuse me, I'm going to go up to my room and spend the night here." She inclined her head slightly and walked up the large set of stairs to her room that she used whenever she spent the night, which was a lot.

"Yes, I think I'm going to head home also. Tell Trish I will see her in the morning." Said Amy. She waved to everyone and went up to get her things while Greg said his good byes, and then they both left.

"I guess that means I'm off too. Perhaps I will see you all again before I head back to the States." Said Guillermo. He waved, but before he could leave Lita caught him.

"If you want, you could come to the coronation tomorrow. I'm curious as to why James didn't invite you, but you will be a royal guest of Jupiter. I will have someone sent to get you at the appointed time." She said. Guillermo smiled and nodded then bid them all good night.

"That was very polite of you, but I'm off. Tell my sis bye for me." Mina hugged Lita and waved to Ken, and then they too left. Lita went into the music room where Trish had remained to play the harp a bit more.

"Hey, James told everyone, just wanted to say good night before we left also. Everyone else had to go, Megan's up in her room. They too say good night. You go on up and get some rest and we will see you bright and early tomorrow morning, and if you aren't up by 8 I will be over with Mina to drag you out of bed." Lita smiled, hugged her, then pulled her to her feet and pushed her out of the room and toward the stairs.

"Good night you two. See you in the morning." Then she waved and slowly went up the stairs to her room. After getting out of her dress and into her pajamas she removed the pins and net from her hair and climbed into bed. She was asleep in mere moments.


	7. Chapter Seven

DISCLAIMER!! Sigh I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the Sailor Scouts for that matter, I just added in me and my friend Megan. Oh, and James and Guillermo. Its pronounced Gee-air-moe. Heh. R&R PLEASE!!

"Waaake up!! It's time for breakfast. Everyone is waiting downstairs. Time for food, Lita's cooking." Shouted Megan from the foot of Trish's bed. She had on a huge smile and looked very pleasant this morning for some reason.

"Are you actually excited about wearing that short skimpy dress, or have you gone completely and totally insane?" Trish grumbled as she started to climb out of bed.

"I've been insane Trish, you should know that. I don't know, I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night, so I've been up practically all night long and it has made me HYPER!" Megan jumped up onto Trish's bed and started to jump on it to make sure she was up; that only made Trish laugh.

"Alright, I'm up. Let me slip into my jeans and shirt and I'll be down in a minute, ok?" Megan nodded, grabbed Trish's rabbit, and ran out the door to slide down the banister. Trish laughed, got up, went to her closet and donned a pair of blue jeans, and a button up light blue dress shirt. After sliding on her shoes, brushing her hair and teeth, she went downstairs where everyone was waiting for her impatiently.

"Alright, we need to get going, we were supposed to be there 13 minutes ago. They are going to go crazy. I called and had them prepare something for you to eat, oh, and your secretary called Trish, she said something about a buyer, so your personal assistant will be waiting for us at the palace." Said Darien. He ushered everyone outside where they had two limousines waiting to take them to the palace.

When they had arrived at the palace they had a delegation waiting for them. There were five ambassadors, and five priests and priestesses waiting for them at the top of a large set of stairs.

"Your Majesty, King Endymion, we have been waiting for you. Where have you been?" asked the priest for Earth.

"Do you question me? Things happened and we couldn't make it to the palace on schedule. I am sure that you are all well prepared for this circumstance. Lady Trishari hasn't eaten, and my wife is tired. And where are the maids to take care of the ladies?" said Darien in his superior-than- thou-art voice. All of the priests and priestesses bowed their heads and took a step back.

"They are inside awaiting the young royalty, Your Majesty. May I introduce my colleagues and I? I am Ambassador Edward, for Earth. These are the ambassadors for the other planets, hand picked by the peoples. Ambassador Althea of the Moon, Ambassador Percival of the planet Mercury, Ambassador Franklin of the planet Mars, Ambassador Shriara of the planet Jupiter, and Ambassador Kirian of the planet Venus." The robust man in brilliantly colored robes of good quality bowed as well as he possibly could and stepped back.

"Well I am sure that the Ambassadors of Venus and Jupiter will not be needed. The princesses will take over those duties to help them learn the ways of others." Said Darien, he led everyone up the stairs and through the palace doors, not noticing the wide-eyed, open-mouthed astonishment from the two spoken of ambassadors.

"But, your majesty, we have been picked by the people." Spoke Shriara. Her dark emerald robes of velvet swirled around her feet as she spun to follow.

"I believe I have spoken. If you wish to remain ambassador you might think to speak with the royal family of those planets and decide then. Until that time, we are late and needful of rest." He spoke those in an imperial tone, and then he inclined his head slightly before leading them to a side room that happened to be a library where they awaited the priestesses and priests to come in with the maids.

"Darien, that was, splendid!" squealed Serena. Darien chuckled and hugged her before he kissed her and told her to follow the priestess dressed in flowing white robes.

"Be good while I'm gone, and don't go destroying any countries ok?" she joked. The others looked at her oddly, but Darien just shook his head and chuckled.

"My Ladies? I believe that it is time to get you all ready." Said one of the maids. She looked meekly at the floor, and wore a dark gray dress that looked quite comfortable. "Alright, lead the way." Said Amy. The maid looked up in a shocked expression before nodding toward the priestess.

"You are supposed to follow her, though she cannot tell you herself. The priestesses of the planets have sworn vows of silence until they have royal couples ruling again." Amy nodded and motioned for the priestess dressed in flowing blue robes to lead on. That is how they all went, Rei following the priestess with red robes, Lita the one with green, and Mina the one with yellow.

"I suppose we just strip right here and have done with it?" asked Trish. James rolled his eyes and motioned to two younger looking novices.

"I suppose you have sworn vows of silence too?" asked Megan. She was shocked to hear the girlish giggles from the two of them at the comment.

"No my lady. Those are only sworn by full priestesses, we are but novices sent to show you the ways to prepare yourselves." They were both young, probably around 17 or 18 years of age, and they both wore white robes with a single strip of color around the bottom of them. One had an orange one, the other green.

"Well, do you have names then?" asked Trish. They both nodded. "I'm Shanna. I'm a novice of Jupiter. I should be able to take my vows this spring though." She said hopefully. Trish nodded and waited for the other to introduce herself.

"I'm Casey, novice of Venus. Like Shanna, I should be taking my vows this spring. If not then it will be in the summer." Casey lowered her eyes to the floor as she asked them to follow her and Shanna, and then led them up a set of stairs, and down a long hallway with colored doors all along it.

"Lady Megan, this is your room." Said Shanna. She opened the door and led her in, shutting it after them. "Yours is right here, Lady Trishari. I am to help you ready yourself, make sure you are comfortable, and help you prepare yourself spiritually." Casey said as she led the way into Trish's bedroom.

It was actually a suite of rooms, a small receiving room, library, bedroom, and parlor. There was also a small shrine through another door, which was used to pray to the spirits of the home planet.

"Are the rooms suitable for you? I can see if they will prepare others." Said Casey. Trish nodded and sat down at the little vanity as Casey went to go get her maid. After the young girl had come back with the older woman she lit a few candles and went into the small temple to begin the cleansing rights.

"If you don't mind my saying this, your highness, but you have splendid hair." Said the somewhat plump maid as she brushed Trish's long hair.

"Oh, your dress is hanging in the dressing room to air out and remain wrinkle free. Someone brought over all of the necessary accessories to go with it." Trish nodded and watched the maid in the mirror as her hair was brushed with great care. "Would you like to slip into a robe before I do your hair, my Lady?" she asked.

"Alright. Do you have a name?" asked Trish. The maid nodded and answered as she walked to the foot of the bed and picked up the long orange and gold robe of velvet to bring back.

"I'm Madeline, but you must call me Maddie." Trish nodded once more, and then Maddie helped her to undress and slip into the robe. After she had Trish sat down again she brushed all of her hair onto the top of her head and secured it with several bands of topaz silk.

After that she pulled several strands of topaz and pearls out of a large wooden box on the vanity and secured them around the tail and throughout the rest of her hair. Maddie brought two silver chains dotted with topaz and pearls around and put the small earrings attached to the ends into Trish's ears. After that she selected a few sections and braided them, securing them with small clips of topaz.

"Hair fit for a princess." Maddie said after she had finished Trish's hair. Trish looked at herself in the mirror and blinked with shock. She had never looked so regal and surreal.

"Now, we do the face. You have such lovely features that we do not want to cover them with muck. Let me clean this garbage off of you and correct it." Maddie walked to a tall pitcher and poured some water into a large bowl and dipped a rag into the lavender scented water, then came back and started to clean Trish's face off.

After just a few moments of gentle scrubbing it was all clean so Maddie went on to apply small amounts of this and a tad of that, until Trish's features were almost goddess-like.

"Tsk tsk, look at the time. We have to get you dressed and into the shrine to prepare yourself. Come along dear, it will only take a moment." Maddie pulled Trish up from her seat and led her into the dressing room that was quite large. The walls were lined with different styles of dresses and other assorted outfits befitting a princess.

"Here it is, My Lady, please step over here." Maddie instructed. Trish did as she was bid and allowed Maddie to completely strip her of clothing and proceed to dress her in a stark white silk chemise that fell just past her hips. After that came the dress, and then the small waist long cape was attached. Maddie bade Trish to sit down then she slid on gold sandals that criss crossed all the way up to her knee before tying off. Three gold bracelets were slid onto each of her wrists; all of them embossed with different symbols and gems.

"These are very sacred, they represent your duties to the planet and kingdom that you will be ruling over." Explained Maddie as she was putting each one of them on. Trish remained silent through all of this, and watched in wonderment as rings of topaz and gold were slid onto her fingers.

"These represent your ancestors. Each of them have been worn by different women who have ruled the planet."

"How do you know so much about all of this?" asked Trish. Maddie just smiled and shook her head as she led Trish out of the room. "No time for questions, time for you to be cleansed for the coronation. You go in, kneel next to the novice, and begin to pray to the planet about what it wishes for you to do while you are princess. It will tell you all. Trust me dearie. I will be waiting for you after you get back from the coronation. Good luck." Maddie said all of this quite quickly then she curtsied low and left the room hurriedly.

Trish blinked, then did as she was told, entering the small shrine and kneeling down next to the novice in front of an altar covered in candles and incense. She didn't say a word, just knelt there with her eyes closed and inhaling deeply to relax and get into the right frame of mine. After a few moments she had put herself almost in a trance like state that she and Megan had learned to do with meditation.

She didn't know exactly how to do it so she began small and started from there. She thought of the planet and asked herself in her mind what it wanted of her, how it wanted her to use her powers, and such. She almost yelped in shock as something answered her in the form of images and mutterings. She saw James standing behind a simple, yet ethereal throne of topaz and pearl. Sitting within the confines of the throne she was wearing a gown of simple ivory silk with topaz studding the skirt. She had a small half veil over the lower half of her face, it being a sheer white.

A chain of topaz that encircled her head secured it. Upon her head was a simple crown made of a band of gold that went across her head, with topaz and pearl dotting it on upraised portions of gold. The woman sat in regal elegance, and she could barely picture a small child, female from the look, hiding between James's legs and the throne. Trish knew instinctively that this was she and her family. All at once she knew what the planet wanted from her. Mina was to stay at the moon and Trish was supposed to run the planet as her mother once did.

It wanted her to fulfill what she was in the Silver Millennium: the crown princess of the planet. Somehow it had changed and Mina and everyone else had always thought that it was she. Only a few knew the truth of it, but Trish didn't want to take away from her sister. She didn't know how long it had been since she had first knelt there, but she was being shook slightly by Casey.

"Princess, it is time. You are supposed to follow me down to the main hall where it will be." She said softly. Trish nodded wordlessly and stood up slightly stiff, then followed the novice out of the room. She stopped in front of the vanity mirror and gazed at herself in wonderment. This wasn't how she was supposed to look at the coronation. She had to cover her face like her mother before her.

"Hold. I need something else before going. I have to have it or I cannot be seen in public. A veil; to cover my face. It is the custom of Venus that any princesses cover their face at the coronation and after. No one remembers because it was blocked, but the planet itself showed me. I MUST have that veil or I refuse to walk down for my coronation." She said with feeling. She felt such a change, like she was linked with the planet. But that is how the Crown Princess is supposed to feel, her link with the planet.

She wondered if Mina felt the same link. She sighed and waited for the novice to tell Maddie what she needed, and the maid went right to work. After a few moments she returned with a white silk veil, that had small silver embroidered stars all over it, and a chain of silver to attach itself.

"Is this what you wanted, My Lady?" asked Maddie. Trish nodded and sat so that the maid could secure it. Then she stood, walked into the small shrine for a moment, and then came back out to follow the novice to the main hall.


	8. Chapter Eight

DISCLAIMER!! Sigh I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the Sailor Scouts for that matter, I just added in me and my friend Megan. Oh, and James and Guillermo. Its pronounced Gee-air-moe. Heh. R&R PLEASE!!

As they were walking she noticed that Megan was walking about twelve paces in front of them. She looked in a daze, dressed as Trish, but with her hair free and simple. Trish shook her head at the differences of the planetary styles and followed silently with her head bowed. It took over 15 minutes for them to reach the main hall, it was after everyone else had already been coronated and they all sat in their thrones lined up behind Neo Queen Serenity.

Trish stared at Mina with blank eyes, knowing now that she didn't have the link with the planet that she did. It hurt her to know that. All queens had to have the link to rule with prosperity, and she knew that it would be the downfall of her planet. She wasn't really listening, but when the Priestess of the Moon started walking down the row of thrones and asking if they all felt the presence of their planet, if they felt the link, she listened more intently.

"Neo Queen Amy, of Planet Mercury, do you feel joined with your planet in the sense that you can feel its pain, and its joy?" asked the priestess very formally. Amy closed her eyes and smiled slightly.

"Yes, I feel its joy that the rulers have been renewed to their rightful places, yet I also feel a slight pain that it knows something wrong." She said. The priestess nodded and walked down to Rei.

"Neo Queen Rei, of Planet Mars, do you feel joined with your planet in the sense that you can feel its pain, and its joy?" the priestess asked again. Rei too closed her eyes before answering.

"Yes, I feel the joy it feels, but I too sense that the planet knows something wrong is going to happen soon." She said. The priestess nodded and continued down the line.

"Neo Queen Makato, of Planet Jupiter, do you feel joined with your planet in the sense that you can feel its pain, and its joy?" the priestess asked. Lita closed her eyes and a look of pain flashed upon her face.

"I feel its sorrow that something will happen." She said in close to a whisper. The priestess nodded and reluctantly stepped over to Mina, she wanted to ask questions about this feeling of wrong.

"Neo Queen Minako, of Planet Venus, do you feel joined with your planet in the sense that you can feel its pain, and its joy?" the priestess asked finally. She waited for Mina to answer, but as she closed her eyes she knew what would happen. Mina didn't feel the link; she didn't feel anything from her planet. She opened her eyes and trembled slightly. She couldn't lie and say she did, she had taken oaths.

"I...I do not feel the link between me and my planet." She whispered. There was a collective gasp throughout the room and Serena looked at Mina in shock, then she looked to where Trish was standing and she understood completely.

"Then you are not the rightful queen. You are now stripped of title of queen, and the planet Venus shall be without ruler until the rightful one is found. You may step down from your throne and into the temple to beg forgiveness of the goddess." The priestess turned her back and walked to where Neo Queen Serenity was sitting in her throne.

"My Queen, we cannot leave Venus without ruler for long. The presence of Evil is felt very strongly, and we are weak while incomplete. What can we do?" she asked in a low whisper. Serenity looked very thoughtful before looking at the priestess.

"It has been under my nose for a long time, but I hadn't seen it. I was too blinded by what we had always thought to realize that things have been changed slightly. I see it clearly now, but I should have seen it long ago. Mina is the princess. She has always been a princess. We have all thought that it meant she was to rule the planet when the Crystal Millennium came, but we were wrong. She is still meant to be a princess." She muttered softly in a musing voice.

"My Lady, what are you trying to say?" the priestess asked. She looked at the Queen with puzzlement.

"Ever since we were all reborn we were destined to meet and become friends. I have known Amy, Rei, Lita, and Mina most of my life, but Trish and Megan have been there for only some of it. It was always thought that since they had been brought into the group we had made ourselves into that they would be princesses and the original five of us would rule. But we were wrong. Trish is supposed to be the Queen; it is all clear now that I am linked with the Moon. It changed for some reason, but Trish is supposed to be the Queen, not Mina." Said Serenity. The priestess looked at Trish and realized that she could feel the link to the planet. She nodded and motioned for the other priestesses to come to her.

"Minako, I must talk to you and your sister privately with the other royal families, if you don't mind." Said the High Priestess. Mina stopped by the door she had been about to enter and gazed at the priestesses with eyes full of tears that she wouldn't release until in private. Trish went to her sister and led her to the room the others were heading for, and then sat her down on the large, over stuffed couch.

"We have made a grave mistake. It was assumed that the Queen of Venus was to be Minako, but Neo Queen Serenity has put it all together. Lady Trishari, of the Planet Venus, do you feel joined with your planet in the sense that you can feel its pain and its joy?" asked the priestess in a soft, gentle voice. Trish closed her eyes and tried not to cry as she nodded her head. Another collective gasp went up from the room. She glanced down at Mina, but there was no sign she had even heard; yet Trish knew because Mina stiffened slightly and her hands formed into loose claws.

"How could you?" Mina whispered. Trish just held her anyway and tried to sooth her.

"I didn't want to take the throne from you since all of you believed that you were the rightful queen. I was content to see you rule our planet with your husband by your side. I was happy to just be in the background to see how happy you were. But while I was asking the planet how it wanted me to rule I saw it. It wants me to rule like I was supposed to after our mother passed on her rule. In the Silver Millennium I was the crown princess, not you." Trish explained in a monotone voice that was almost a whisper. Mina just stared at her with sadness in her eyes, conflicting emotions swept through her, making her want to push away and stay in her arms at the same time.

"We all had thought that you were the one reincarnated to be the Queen because you joined us first, but now that I think of it, Trish has always been older than you." Said Serenity as she came into the room and stood next to Darien. She was about to say more when the door opened and the Novice that had helped Trish came meekly into the room holding something.

"Pardon me, your Majesty, but this was left a short while ago for the young princess. It has the symbol of our planet on it, but no one saw who left it." She said. Casey curtsied low in the presence of all of the royalty present and waited for the High Priestess of Venus to come and take the package away.

"Give it to her, young novice, you have earned the privilege." She said. Casey's eyes burst with joy as she presented the shoebox size package to Trish.

"Thank you, if you would like to stay you may, you deserve it for all of the help you have been." Trish said after taking it from the girl. Casey beamed another smile and went to stand behind and to the side of the High Priestess of Venus. Trish looked at the package and wondered who had left it for her. As she examined it she saw that a letter was attached. The seal of Venus was clear on it as she lifted it.

"I wonder who could have left this." She muttered. Carefully Trish broke the seal and pulled the long piece of paper from the envelope to read the neat cursive writing.

"My Dearest Daughters, I have decided to write to you in case of anything happening on the happy day of Trishari's coronation to Queen. Trista, though she is young for a guardian, has informed me that something is going to happen and you will all be sent into the future onto the planet earth. I do no know what this catastrophe could be, but I want you to know that I love you both dearly and deeply. I know that both of you will make me proud of you as you go on to grow and rule our people. I hope that both of you shall give me lots of granddaughters to rule after you and some grandsons to prove your father proud.

"Although there were no princes for you to marry, I have arranged for Knight James and Knight Anthony to be allowed to marry you. I hope that you find this in agreement to what we spoke of. Trishari, as my oldest daughter you have a responsibility to our people, rule them well and never forget our customs. And make sure that Mina always wears her veil; she never did like it. Take care of your younger sister; she has always needed your gentle support of whatever she does.

"Mina, my little princess, you must always follow custom, and for Venus' sake wear your veil. I know how it is to wear it, but it is custom. Listen to what your sister has to tell you. She will make a grand leader someday. You are both dear to me and I could never stand you arguing with each other, though they were few and far apart. Don't be mad that you aren't queen; you have known that for a long time. I might have lost your sister, but she was found and you do love her so. And don't take advantage of her, you know she would die for you, or give you a star in the palm of her hand even if she had to get it for you.

"Take care, my beautiful girls, children of my heart. I should keep this short since we are meeting with Queen Serenity today and I must be going. To let you know of the date, you both are visiting with Princess Serenity as she is readying for her big ball tonight.

"I have enclosed into a package a small gift for you. Please take it and remember us all by it. The veils were mine and your Aunt Lilianna's cherish them well. Your grandmother gave them to us on our thirteenth birthday. There is also a replica of Lilianna's crown and mine. I wish for you to wear them, it means so much to me. Well I must go my darling daughters. Take care of yourselves. I love you. Your mother, Queen of Venus." Read Trish in a solemn voice. She folded the letter again and placed it back into the envelope with the seal on it.


	9. Chapter Nine

DISCLAIMER!! Sigh I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the Sailor Scouts for that matter, I just added in me and my friend Megan. Oh, and James and Guillermo. Its pronounced Gee-air-moe. Heh. R&R PLEASE!!

Everyone sat speechless after the letter, and Trish opened the package with shaking hands. She carefully lifted out two smaller packages carefully wrapped in silk, handing one to Mina, then pulled out the two larger ones that were enclosed in velvet pouches.

"It is hard to believe that mother is gone." Whispered Mina. Trish nodded in silent agreement, and then the High Priestess walked over and took the crowns.

"We have the whole court waiting for the coronation of the Queen and Princess of Venus. What say you we go and get on with it?" She said. Trish looked at Mina, and then carefully hugged her sister. Mina hugged her back with such strength that Trish looked at her.

"I never wanted to take the throne from you, if you want it then I will give it to you now." She said quite seriously. Mina just looked at her wonderingly as she thought on it, and then finally answered.

"No, it is yours by right and I would never take anything from you. This just means that I will be able to stay at the Crystal Palace and bug Serena more." Mina said. Trish laughed at her and nodded to the High Priestess. They all stood and allowed the Queen's of the planets out first before the Priestesses formed ranks around Trish and Mina. After they had all returned to the main hall the priestesses began the ceremony again.

"By the grace of the great Goddess we have found a worthy Princess." Said the High Priestess of Venus. She held her hand out to Trish, who walked forward a few steps with head bowed, and knelt.

"Princess Trishari of the planet Venus, why do you think that you are the fit heir to the throne?" asked the High Priestess of Mercury as she stood before Trish. Without hesitation she replied with what was in her heart.

"I feel the need to help my planet thrive and grow." The High Priestess nodded and stepped back as the one for Mars stepped forward.

"Princess Trishari of the planet Venus, why do you think you deserve to take the throne of Venus?" she asked.

"I do not think I deserve it or that it is my right. I have asked my planet what it wants of me and this is it. I shall fulfill my duty to it before anything else." She said with head still bowed. The priestess nodded and stepped back to allow the one for Jupiter to come forward.

"Princess Trishari of the planet Venus, what makes you believe you are linked with your planet?"

"Because I can feel its pain and sorrow for the last 2,000 years. It hurts and it will continue to hurt until we may restore the kingdom we once had." She said with a sob in her voice. The High Priestess nodded and stepped back as the one for Moon stood before her.

"Princess Trishari of the planet Venus, do you swear to lead your people well, to teach them, protect them, and nurture your planet until the day comes that you pass the role of ruler on to your female heir? Do you swear to use your powers to the good of your planet and never allow evil to dwell in you heart? And do you swear fealty to our Neo Queen Serenity?" she asked. Before Trish could reply she put her hand on Trish's chin and raised her head to look her in the eyes and handed her a small silver scepter with a fist sized diamond on the top of it.

"I swear by my planet that I will lead my people well, teach and protect them, nurture my planet, use my powers for the good and never allow evil to dwell in my heart. I swear that I will always show loyalty to my friends and put my planet before anything else. Neo Queen Serenity has always had my fealty and I swear that it will always remain." She said in hushed tones as she held onto the scepter. The High Priestess nodded and took the scepter from Trish's hands as she stood. She curtsied and stepped back for the High Priestess of Venus to come forward again.

"Then by the grace of the great Goddess, praise her always, we have found our Queen once more. Behold! The Neo Queen Venus!" with that said the High Priestess got down on her knees and slowly hugged the floor in a worshipful bow to Trish. She was then led to the throne that was next to Lita's and made to sit down. The High Priestess of the Moon came to stand before her then.

"Neo Queen Trishari, of the Planet Venus, do you feel joined with your planet in the sense that you feel its pain, and its joy?" she asked. Trish closed her eyes and let the sweet sense of her planet envelope her before answering.

"I feel its joy that everything will now be alright, and the joy that everything is completed and finally over." She said. The High Priestess nodded and motioned for the Novice's to step forward, each of them holding a velvet pillow of the color for each planet. Upon the pillows were the crowns that were to be placed upon each of their heads for the ceremony to be finally over and allow them to move onto the Princesses. Each of the Novices stood before the thrones and to the side so that Neo Queen Serenity could stand before them and crown them all.

She stood from her throne and gracefully walked over to Mercury's throne. There she paused before taking hold of the delicate looking tiara that looked as if it were made of ice. She closed her eyes and smiled, then opened them and took hold of it with both hands.

"It is an honor and privilege to place upon you the Crown of Mercury. Wear it well Neo Queen Amy." She said only loud enough to be heard throughout the room. She bent over and kissed Amy lightly on the cheek, then stepped to the side and stood before Mars's throne and took hold of the tiara made of rubies and gold that made it look like fire.

"It is an honor and privilege to place upon you the Crown of Mars. Wear it well Neo Queen Rei." She said once again. After bestowing upon her the same kiss she stood before Jupiter's throne.

"It is an honor and privilege to place upon you the Crown of Jupiter. Wear it well Neo Queen Makato." Serena took hold of the silver and emerald crown that almost looked like lightning bolts and placed it upon Lita, then kissed her cheek too and stood before Venus's throne.

"It is an honor and privilege to place upon you the Crown of Venus. Wear it well Neo Queen Trishari." The tiara from the velvet pouch was placed upon her, it looked exactly like the one in her vision, made of gold and topaz. It almost looked like it was glowing in the soft candlelight. After placing the kiss on Trish's cheek Serena stood back and turned to the assemblage and spoke in a very confident voice.

"I give you the Royal Court of the Crystal Palace." That said she stepped to the side and raised her hand as the others stood from their thrones. The novices came up behind them and place velvet cloaks of brilliant Sapphire, Ruby, Emerald, and Topaz around their shoulders. The High Priestesses all came over and one by one placed a kiss on their other cheek then handed them each a long staff with a large stone on top. All of the staves were silver, and the stone on top was the color of their cloaks. After that they all filed out one by one to go back to their own rooms and rest before the ball that night for all of the people to welcome them.


	10. Chapter Ten

DISCLAIMER!! Sigh I don't own Sailor Moon, or any of the Sailor Scouts for that matter, I just added in me and my friend Megan. Oh, and James and Guillermo. Its pronounced Gee-air-moe. Heh. R&R PLEASE!!

Trish walked down the hallway in a daze, not really comprehending what was happening, but not worried either. She vaguely heard Serena call upon Mina and Megan to continue with them, but she didn't really pay attention. After a few minutes of walking she finally reached her room again and stepped inside.

Maddie wasn't their yet, not expecting her until much later, so she removed the cloak and tossed it on the bed, then laid the staff beside it. She knew it was only a matter of time before Maddie heard of what happened and rushed back to help her so Trish just sat down at the vanity mirror and played with the small items in the wooden chest. As she expected it took only a few moments and Maddie came rushing in breathless.

"My Lady, forgive me. I didn't expect you back yet. I only just heard of what happened and I came as quickly as I could." She said. Trish just smiled at her from beneath the veil and motioned for her to calm down.

"I know, and I'm not upset at you. Have a seat and rest before you help me. I'm perfectly fine for now. Tell me, where were you at when you heard?"

"Well, I was down in the kitchens visiting with my daughter. She will be giving birth any day now and I wanted to see how she was feeling before coming back to wait for you. She's such a sweet girl, only eighteen and happily married to one of the gardeners." Replied Maddie after seating herself in one of the chairs not far from Trish.

"How interesting, but why is your daughter still working in the kitchens when she is so close to her due date?" asked Trish. Maddie looked a bit sheepish at the concern Trish was showing and quickly reassured her.

"Well, working at the palace pays well and all, but they are very deep in dept and the birthing will be even more expensive. She is continuing to work until the very last moment to save as much money as she can." At the explanation Trish nodded and stood up. Maddie immediately followed suite and started to protest as Trish headed for the door. "

My Lady, wouldn't you like to change your clothing before going anywhere?" she asked. Trish looked down at herself and blinked, then nodded to Maddie who walked into the large dressing room. After a few moments she returned with a long day dress of ivory cotton with matching accessories, including shoes and jewelry.

"How is this, My Lady, does it suit you well?" asked Maddie. Trish nodded at the simple, yet lovely ensemble, then allowed herself to be undressed and dressed again. After only a few moments she was completely redone, hair and everything. Maddie had simply brushed it out, twisted the sides back and secured them with a golden clasp, then replaced the tiara and made sure it would stay. She applied a little bit of cosmetics and a small amount of perfume behind Trish's ears then helped her slip into the ivory pumps.

"Now, where were you going to go m'Lady?" asked Maddie. Trish smiled down at her and stood up to admire herself in the mirror before walking to the small side table next to the bed and removing a card and an envelope from the drawer. She then walked to her purse and pulled out a small wad of bills and put them into the envelope. After sealing it she wrote something on the card and attached it to the envelope and slid it into the pocket of her dress. After walking back to the mirror and checking to see if she was still in order she turned to Maddie and finally answered.

"I'm going to go down to the kitchens. I seem to be rather famished and I heard that there is a sweet girl down there that is pregnant and I also wanted to see how she felt. After all, I wouldn't be a fitting queen if I didn't care about my subjects, now would I?" she said with a smile.

Maddie could only stare at her in shock as she turned to the door and walked out. A few moments later Maddie was walking behind her and to the side and trying to dissuade her from going to the kitchens. She finally gave up trying and decided to lead the way so they wouldn't get lost since Trish still didn't know her way around the palace very well. It took a full half-hour before they arrived, and when they walked in it caused quite a fuss with people stopping what they were doing to curtsy low and bow. Trish sighed wondering if she would get used to that before telling everyone that they could rise.

"Well, it helps if you take me to your daughter, I would so love to meet her." Trish said. Maddie nodded motioned for Trish to follow her through a large doorway into another part of the kitchens. Maddie led her to a young girl standing at a large pan of water doing dishes as quickly as she could.

"Eleanor, I have a visitor for you." Maddie told her daughter. Eleanor stopped what she was doing and turned to greet her mother, then stopped in mid stride as her eyes fell upon Trish.

"Eleanor, this is Queen Trishari of our planet Venus. I have the honor of being her maid and she wanted to come meet you." Her mother said in a voice that sounded almost like a squeaking mouse.

"Yo..Your Majesty." Stuttered Eleanor. She was about to curtsy low to Trish when she had to stop her.

"No need for that. Besides, it would be a bit hard in your condition, now wouldn't it?" she said. Eleanor nodded and bowed her head instead.

"Maddie I came here for something to nibble on so would you see to that while I talk to this lovely daughter you have here?" Trish asked. Maddie nodded and hurried away to get a plate of food while Trish looked around for someplace to sit. It took a few moments, but she found a young man and asked him to bring two chairs so they could sit. He ran off as quickly as he could to get them.

"Now, I heard that you insist on working until the very last moment." Trish started. At Eleanor's nod Trish continued.

"Well I forbid it. You cannot work very well in your condition and you could harm yourself and you child. Now I know you need the money," Trish interrupted the girl as she was about to speak, "but that is still no reason. It would displease me to hear that you done something to harm yourself. But I have good news. It just so happens that I own an estate that has a large garden that needs many, many caretakers, and I have a certain spot that I wouldn't trust with just anyone. I heard that your husband is a gardener at the palace?"

"Well, yes he is, one of the finest. He even got a raise for taking such care with the plants." Eleanor replied in a shaky voice. Trish beamed a soft smile at the girl and nodded before continuing.

"Good! That is just the person I'm looking for then. I hope he knows how to take care of roses. My favorite is yellow ones. How would you like to be the head housekeeper of my estate? It isn't very large mind you and I could use once since I never had one hired to begin with. I don't need you to start for another month or so, and it comes with a nice sum before hand. You may talk about it with your husband, but I do so hope that he says yes. The job will pay quite well and you will get to live at the estate in one of the guesthouses in the back. I have a very secluded one and you and your family will have free reign of anything there." Trish felt ecstatic at the expression on the girl's face at all of this.

"Well, you could talk to my husband. He just came in for lunch." Eleanor whispered happily. Trish nodded and smiled at the handsome young man who walked over to them and bowed.

"Eleanor, what have you gotten into now my sweet?" he asked. Trish laughed and Eleanor blushed.

"She isn't in any trouble at all. I was just asking her if she would like to be my new head housekeeper on the estate I own not very far from here. She seems to want the job, but wanted to talk to you about it first. There is also a job opening for a gardener. If you know how to grow wonderful yellow roses then the job is yours. It entitles you to live at my estate in one of the guest-houses I own, a nice salary, all of the food you can eat, no bills except those you add to what I already have. You may also you anything in the house and on the grounds that you would like. And it also comes with a hefty sum beforehand. So would you do it?" Trish asked with a gamin like smile.

"Well, m'Lady, I don't know what to say. You are being more than generous. It would be an insult to tell you no. And I grow splendid yellow roses." He said. Trish beamed happily at him and stood. When Eleanor started to stand also Trish just motioned her to stay seated.

"Good, then here is the bonus, and the card has the instructions that you are supposed to follow. And make sure your wife stays in bed for the rest of the day. She needs some rest." Trish said. She bent down and hugged Eleanor then waved to her husband and walked off to find Maddie. She heard in the background as Eleanor opened the envelope and shrieked with joy.

"I cant thank you enough for that, My Lady. I have never in all my years seen my little girl so happy." Said Maddie as she came up behind Trish with a small tray with a covered dish and a pot of tea on it. Trish glanced back at Maddie and smiled happily at her.

"I think that I will take my snack outside and in the shade of a tree. Would you be a doll and get a blanket so I don't ruin my dress? Oh, and bring a couple more cups and food. I mean for you to join me and my fiancé." Said Trish. She walked right out the doors and towards the garden where she could see some trees.

After just a few moments of walking, Trish came to a slight rise with a large tree upon it. The branches were high enough that nobody would have to duck to walk under them, but full enough for there to be an adequate amount of shade. She leaned against the tree and waited for her maid and husband-to-be to arrive. It didn't take long for Maddie to return, and she spread the blanket out while Trish looked over the ample food that was brought.

"Well this looks fun." Said James as he came up behind Trish to wrap his arms around her. He was dressed splendidly in a dark sapphire-blue suit with peridot green trim. She smiled up at him then pushed away.

"Join us for lunch. Maddie brought more than enough." She said. Trish motioned for them all to sit down on the blanket, then proceeded, much to Maddie's dismay, to serve them all.


End file.
